User blog:RemosPendragon/Things to be pointed out
Well, now as Sol and his gang have demonstrated the power of being rustled, I'd like to point some things out. Even if you've had that internal struggle about the handle of power and crying out like little teenagers, I think there are more than few, in my oppinion, pressing matters. And, as you might guess, they concern about the rules. House Rules I'd like to point out, that there are tons of codex articles that are, considering the front page and the rules, against the rules, and have been under deletation for over month and an half. Why are they not deleted? What are you waiting for? Why am I giving time for a site where admins prefer to rustle each others and not put a finger upon a clear rules breaking? Rules#Follow Canon Well, we don't really have any collective rules/policies about the canon do we? I still find it rather hard to take rules such as this seriously, how am I to follow the rules you won't lay out before me? And I am not even joking around here. Even if the all-mighty chat mod Ghost said that I just want to be hand-held, that is not it. I want to ensure, that I am not breaking the rules. I know that not all people give a fuck about these kinds of things, but I do, and I doubt that I am the only person on this world nor even on this site, who does. So give up with your witty comments about things like "we didn't need them before you came here", because that is not true. You just need to look how many articles I have put under QualityIssue template, and you can see that maybe... maybe some bit more comprehensive policies were needed before too. Rules#Follow Rules - AT It still says in the rules, that community can agree to make ATs here. I thought that was not possible? Maybe I wass wrong... Oh no I wasn't, it says so in the next paragraph... so why was it first allowed by the agreement of community? Mysterious are the ways of... Emperor. Community Portal I wonder what is this mysterious page Warhammer 40k fanon:Templates that is said to contain some of the templates created on this wiki... Oh, it is not a page at all! Well that certainly solves many problems. Templates You all admins take a brief look to namespace Templates, if Necrus hadn't already purged the templates. Why does it look like that? Image Policy I've already proposed a version about these. You have any kind of plans to make any kind of image policies? Even one that says they need to be put into category? At least in the Category:Images? And no, you clever shits, I am not going to do a thing about it before some policies about these things are created. If some kind of Image policies are introduced on this site, I volunteer to do some image purging if needed to, as I've volunteered before. Canon Policy I still think something should be done about this. And, about the site's current canon policy, I suggest that you'd remove the yellow colours from the text, because they were just references to things that had been changed. If needed to, I can try to write some even more comprehensive policy scetches, I just need to put some time in it. Grats Grats, is Swedish and means "congratulations". Now as those petty fights of yours are done, could we focused on things that seriously matter on this site. Number of things I pointed out above are but a minor things that can be fixed in couple minutes. Greetings, Remos Category:Blog posts